Childlike Love
by bloodysandbaby
Summary: this idea came out of no where. but i thought it was cute. im sure how well i'll be able to write this story but i'll try my hardest. sakura and tomoyo were taken from their families at a young age and forced to be slaves and then they meet the boys of th
1. Meeting The Boys

Sand: this idea came to out of no where and I wanted to write it down before I forgot im not to sure about this one I don't know how well I'll be able to write it so read and review and give me tips on what to make better ok.

Gaara: she owns nothing

Sand: thanks for the disclaimer gaara-kun

Gaara: Hn

Sand: 0bites lip and looks at gaara0

Gaara: 0sighs0 get it over with

Sand: YAY! 0glomps gaara0

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

8 year old Sakura Kinomoto groaned with effort as she lifted the heavy bag of coal over her shoulder. She then followed her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji in line with the rest of the slaves out of the coal mine. Tomoyo coughed as she struggled with her own bag.

"are you ok Tomoyo-chan?" she asked quietly so the guards wouldn't hear her.

"yes, Sakura-chan I'm ok." Tomoyo whispered back.

They continued on down the path towards the holding cell for the coal. Sakura and Tomoyo had been taken from their families when they were 6 years old. They had been forced to become slaves for evil men of the Taisho foundation. These men were very strict. If you stopped at all during your work shift then you were whipped and if you talked back (or talked at all) you were back handed and if you tried to fight back you were either beaten till you couldn't move or you were killed.

"don't worry Tomoyo-chan our shift is almost over." Sakura whispered as Tomoyo coughed again.

"hey you did I just hear you talking." A guard yelled at sakura. Quickly she shook her head and continued on quietly. When the girls were on their way back towards the mine they saw some guards leading more captives in.

"look Sakura-chan there are two boys our around our age." Tomoyo whispered pointing out the two boys. Sakura looked at them, one had deep blue eyes and blue hair to match, and he wore glass and had a look about him that made him seem older than he was. He wasn't the one who caught her eye though it was the other boy who did; he had chestnut brown and deep amber eyes that seemed to pierce right through you. Suddenly Sakura realized that Tomoyo had fallen over coughing.

"Tomoyo-chan." Sakura cried dropping to her knees next to her fallen friend.

"hey when did we say you could take a break get back to work." A guard yelled coming up to them with his whip in hand.

"please sir my friend is very sick please let her rest I beg of you please." Sakura begged with pleading eyes. Everyone stopped to watch.

"you insolent little brat." He hissed raising his whip. Sakura stared up in fear then she clenchedher eyesshut. He brought it down on her but she never felt the impact. She opened her eyes slowly only to be looking straight into those amber eyes that entranced her. Before the guard could say anything the bell signaling the end of their shift rang.

"I'm so sorry." Tomoyo whispered as sakura helped her in bed. The boy just shook his head at her apology.

"my name's Sakura Kinomoto, this is my best friend and cousin Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura said with her trademark smile (you know the one where she closes her eyes and cocks her head to the side and everytime Syaoran sees it he blushes).

"I'm Syaoran Li." He whispered.

"and I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa." The other boy said with a slight bow. The two girls giggled at his formality.

"you didn't have to do that you know, you didn't have to protect us." Sakura said turning to Syaoran.

"it would be too cruel for him to do that to you, you didn't deserve it you were just trying to help your friend." He whispered. Sakura smiled again and he smiled back lightly.

"so how old are you too?" Eriol asked them.

"we're both eight almost nine, how old are you." Sakura replied for both of them, Tomoyo had fallen asleep.

"we're both ten almost eleven." Eriol replied.

"we had better go to sleep before the guards catch us." Sakura said in a fearful tone.

The two boys nodded and went to the cots that were assigned to them. Sakura curled up in her own cot. They all nodded off to sleep thinking that they were lucky to have new friends. They all innocently slept not knowing of the evil that was waiting for them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sand: well that's all for now. Review and tell me what you think. And fell free to give me ideas for this one because I don't know how well I'm going to write this story.

Gaara: woman you can let go of me now.

Sand: 0whiny voice0 but gaara.

Gaara: Hn


	2. Leaving Camp

Sand: back and I would like to say thank you to HIEI LOVERS for the **_BRILLIANT_** idea I was totally stuck and now everyone, and anyone who likes this story owes you thanks because you saved the day.

Gaara: it was that great.

Sand: 0twitch0 gaara be nice or I'll take away your gourd.

Gaara: 0pales0

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It had been a few weeks since Syaoran and Eriol had come to the Taisho camp and already people who were close to sakura and Tomoyo could see the changes in the two girls. Sakura was a little less aggressive and Tomoyo was, miraculously, getting better. She didn't cough as much and she could work a little longer everyday.

"Tomoyo-chan come back here." Sakura shouted with a laugh as she chased her best friend through out a flower field, the two boys watched shaking their head at the girls childishness. It was their lunch break and they had about ten more minutes.

"Phew Tomoyo-chan you've gotten faster." Sakura said as the two o girls plopped down.

"Either that or you've gotten fatter so it's slowed you down sakura-chan." Tomoyo said teasingly. Sakura faked a glare and stuck her tongue out at her. They all laughed.

"Hmmmmm I think I'll eat a little more chips." Tomoyo said.

"Oh yea I'm really getting fatter, who's the one who can't stop eating." Sakura said winking.

"Hey it's good for my health." Tomoyo said defensively. Before she could responded, something in the field caught sakura's eyes.

"Oooooohhhh a bunny, I'm gonna catch him." She squealed. Before the others could stop her she jumped up and started to stalked the bunny and tried to capture it.

"Sakura-chan really is adorable isn't she?" Tomoyo said, dreamily with one hand on her cheek.

"Yes I must agree don't you Syaoran?" Eriol asked turning to his best friend. Syaoran was to busy watching sakura fall repeatedly as she tried to jump at the bunny.

"You know you're never gonna catch it like that." He called out to her, missing the knowing looks Eriol and Tomoyo sent each other.

Sakura huffed and walked back over, "oh yea well I'd like to see **_you try_** and catch him." She said challengingly leaning over him with her hands on her hips.

"Fine" he replied with a confident smirk standing up and quietly walking towards the bunny.

"By the way we only have two more minutes before we have to get back to work." She called out to him. He nodded his head and continued to follow the rabbit silently. Right when he was leaping to grab it the bell rang and the bunny ran off in fright. The bell surprised Syaoran so much that he ending up tripping right into a puddle of mud.

Sakura laughed so hard she fell onto her back. Tomoyo and eriol were laughing to. Syaoran stalked over and, with a face full of mud, glared at the three of them. They were still laughing as they made their way back towards the camp.

"Oh yes, Syaoran-kun you definitely were going to catch the bunny." Sakura said through her giggles.

"Oh hush you." He snapped wiping the mud from his face, missing his right cheek. They were walking behind Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura giggled again and took out her handkerchief. She leaned towards him and wiped it away.

"Missed a spot." She giggled; he blushed red and looked away.

"You two, sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji." A voice called, the two girls looked up frightened.

"Our leader would like a word with you two." The girls nodded quietly and followed the guard towards the Taisho leaders' office.

When they reached the office the guard shoved them inside. The leader (I need a name for him any suggestions) was sitting in a giant arm chair staring into his fire. There was also a lady standing in the room. One look at him and sakura and Tomoyo immediately started to admire her. She had an air about her that made you respect her. She looked at the girls and smiled a motherly smile.

"Are these the two girls you suggested?" she asked the leader, he nodded his head.

"Introduce yourselves." He said in a deep voice.

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, I'meight years old almost nine." Tomoyo said with a slight cough.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm alsoeight years old almost nine, are you going to buy us." She asked." The lady looked surprised by her straight forwardness but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes I am as long as you promise to work hard." She replied kneeling down to the girls' height.

"We'll stay together, you won't separate, me and Tomoyo-chan?" sakura not at all worried about herself.

"Of course not." She replied with a motherly smile.

"Then we'll work our hardest ma'am." The girls said in unison.

"Ok you two go pack and meet me at the entrance, ok." The girls nodded and ran out.

"syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun guess what." They cried as the entered the tent.

"what is it?" the two boys asked looking up from their beds. (while the girls were in the meeting the end of the day rang).

"we're being sold." Tomoyo said happily.

"but that means we won't get to see syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun anymore." Sakura said tearfully, she knew deep down that she liked syaoran as more than a friend and that tomoy liked Eriol as more than a friend.

"don't worry sakura-chan, we'll see each other again I'm sure of it." Syaoran said wiping aeay her tears (awwwwww). She blinked and then gave him her trademark smile.

"yea don't worry everything we'll be fine." Eriol said in that mystierous way of his. The girls laughed and packed their things.

"bye Eriol." Sakura whispered as tomoyo whispered her good bye to syaoran. Then they switched.

"bye Eriol-kun, I'll see you soon." Tomoyo said staring into his eyes. He smiled at her lightly and kissed her cheek.

"bye tomoyo-chan" he whispered.

"good-bye syaoran-kun." Sakura whispered her nodded his head in response.

The girls started walking away but sakura stopped.

"what is it sakura-chan." Tomoy asked. Sakura spun around and ran to syaoran. He opened his arms and she jumped in them.

"I'll miss you syaoran but I know we'll see each other again." She whispered.

"I know we will." He said.

"I'm sure I'll be alright." She whispered he nodded his head and watched her run back to tomoyo.

The two girls walked away from the boys and towards Yelan Li, the woman who would take them in and treat them as her own children even if they are servants. The climbed in her carriage and turned to watch their old 'home' disappear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sand: Awwww how cute!

Gaara: your loud.

Sand: next chapter will be ten years in the future.


End file.
